Our Story Through the Ages
by Roses Bride
Summary: "It only makes sense that I'm the one chasing after you" ...This is a fic I made for the Prodigyshipping Week on Tumblr, I used all the prompts for a single story.


For most people, their dreams are like mixed-up mess made up of their day: feelings, happenings, people we talked to or met that day.

However for them, their dreams are simultaneously less defined and messy, if it makes sense, they are washed out snippets of places they never visited, faces they are not familiar with in the slightest, and of things that never happened.

At the very least not in this life.

.

.

.

"Stand back!" the yell comes from the figure standing in between the door and the outside world, Serena doesn't need to get neared to know who the voice belongs to, she gives a step forward instead.

"I said-?" He yelled again raising his shotgun this time.

"I heard you the first time." She says raising her own weapon to him as well.

Both of them continued to get near each other, step by step, never dropping their guard, until their cannons are into point-blank range of each other's eyes, when fixing her eyes on him she remembers their days as trainees, the rations shared on the field, the painful drills her unruly behavior gave to her unit more times that she can remember.

The time when she discovered he was the son of the General, when he discovered she was a traitor.

Her hand tightened over the trigger.

"Good riddance"

 ***BANG***

.

.

.

Her eyes are green

That it's the first thought that crosses Reiji's mind when he finally gets to meet her: the fearsome warrior princess of the North, words has it that the first time she stepped into the battlefield she lead her company to take the Castle of the Phoenix family and managed to take prisoner the Count in exchange of letting the servants and the children go.

And here and now in exchange for the life and territory of the Count he, the crowned prince of the West is meeting with her now, for a peace treaty.

He is not quite sure why from all of her strange features – a small complexion, midnight blue hair, a white armor plate covering her chest, back and joint on top a leather clothing, made no doubt from all her hunting trips – her eyes are the ones that stood out the most to him, when she removed her helmet.

Green like the forests her kingdom commanded, like two jades raw and uncut.

Like the green _poisoned_ tea his mother; the Queen, gleefully serves her.

.

.

.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks him as soon as they manage to lose her captors.

Now that she can finally look at him, really look at him she realizes how out of place he looks here in the middle of the desert, with clothes way too dark to stand in the middle of the burning sun of the noon, too thin to stand the cold of a night in it, and skin too smooth and unmarred to belong to a merchant, let alone a slave.

"Because my father was going to sell you!" he yelled back. "The client was a man who is _infamous_ for taking child brides, and after he gets tired of them…" He said out of breath, and gulping down his disgust.

"You are his son?!" she asked, now come she never heard of him? Sure everyone knew of the perfect, beautiful and genius daughter of the Beast of the Desert, Ray the Crouched Lioness.

But a son? Serena guesses that something about his fair features does remind her of the Lady.

"I'm no one." He answered. "Follow the river bank, it will take you to an ascetic village, you will be protected there." he said before running into the night.

Serena only stared back for seconds before running back to her freedom.

.

.

.

"Why are you always so quiet?"

Reiji had to remind himself to breath and to not jump out of his skin when he was faced with a pair of green eyes, and blue tips of hair brushing against his cheeks.

"…" he shuffled around with his feet, the closeness making his stomach tie into almost painful knots and tingling on his chest.

"Oi! Are you even listening?!" The girl asked again, her face closer if that was even possible and now pouting and frowning at him.

"Yes." He responded.

"Oh good! For a moment I and my friends had been thinking you were ghost or something, always sitting on the same park bench, with the same books and the same clothes and all…"

"…"

"Ok, ok, fine I'll leave you alone" she said before running back to her group.

 _'A ghost huh?'_ he thought with something akin to mirth, curious since he always thought she was a vision.

.

.

.

"I suppose it only makes sense that I'm the one who is always chasing after you" he said looking at the different windows showing their different encounters through the ages.

"Hmph, maybe you should try not being the son of a bunch of power hungry jerks" she huffed tearing her eyes away from the alternate versions of herself.

"Fair enough" he said, even if they both knew it wasn't something either of them could control, the universe was a whimsical force after all.

"Wanna try one more time?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"Always."

.

.

.

It was strange to think now of all times, how Serena had always been in the Fusion dimension, but knew so little about it, and now that this was a dimension no more, just part of a larger world, it made her think that now there was far more territory to cover, maybe she should start with short term goals?

"Serena." She was brought back to the present by his voice, there was a new quality on it that she couldn't quite place.

She turned to face him, he looked a bit weary and overall just really freaking tired out of everything, he and the rest of the Lancers were on the docks about to ride a boat that would take them to mainland.

"Leader." She called him that exactly once, she wondered if he remembered.

"The Lancers are no more..." he said after a bit of consideration, whatever else he wanted to say it was left in the air, but his question still hanging on the air.

"I will be staying here," she said pointing at the Academy on the top side of the island. "For a while anyway, need to make sure things are running smoothly" she said almost dismissive.

"I see." He looked like he wanted to protest, if his tightening fists where any indication but he nodded to her nonetheless and made his way to the ride.

"We'll see each other again… Reiji" she called before she heard the engines running.

"I know."

And even if she didn't turn around she knew he smiled.

* * *

Well that was quite ride, at least I hope it was ^^'

I'm usually not that fond of soulmates AUs but I got this idea when I was came across the "25 Lives" poem by Hwei Lim, and I fell in love with the idea, I think their characters fit in this type of scenario :3


End file.
